


Malfoy's Heat

by wonderussam



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Harry Potter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Enemies to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg mentioned, Omega Draco Malfoy, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Unsafe Sex, smut in the second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderussam/pseuds/wonderussam
Summary: Draco Malfoy goes into heat during his day at work at the Auror office. To his horror when he is leaving for the day he gets trapped in a malfunctioning elevator with Harry Potter. Smut ensues.





	1. Stuck

Draco Malfoy was not happy. Not only had his stupid boss given him a warning at work to “stop antagonizing” that fool Potter - as if he would do anything to that arrogant brat - but he was also starting to go into heat. He would have to tough out the rest of the day; he had important paperwork to do and Kingsley would take any excuse to fire him from the Auror program.

He moaned quietly as slick began to trickle out of his hole. He noticed some of the Alphas breathing deeply, inhaling his potent scent, and he recoiled in disgust. Knotheads, the lot of them. But even the knotheads were beginning to look appealing to Draco. He needed to be claimed right now! And it didn’t matter who it was. But as an unmated Omega that wished to actually have a life outside of raising kids, he knew that he couldn't risk giving in to his desires.

The rest of the day ticked by slowly. Some of the bastards made up a pretense of needing something near Draco so they could bump into him, feel him jerk with desire at having an Alpha touch him. They were all smart enough to remain silent; even Kingsley could not ignore overt harassment in the office. Finally, the clock struck five. The day was done. Draco rushed to his feet and grabbed his bag, then marched resolutely out of the office, grateful for his black robes which disguised the slick that had soaked out of his body.

He waited in the quiet hallway for the elevator to arrive. As he waited he heard someone come running up behind him like a herd of hippogriffs. Draco glanced at the person out of the corner of his eyes and groaned internally. It was Potter.

The elevator opened with a small ding and Harry and Draco went inside. It was empty except for them. They stood there in silence. Harry began to breathe more deeply, glancing towards Draco. ‘Of course,’ Draco thought, ‘Potter was a fucking alpha.’

All of a sudden the elevator jerked to a stop. The cool voice of the announcer told them that the elevator has broken down. Draco cursed. He just wanted to go home, damn it! Not get stuck in the elevator for hours. And his heat was getting worse too. Draco began to sway slightly, sweat trickling from his pale brow. Harry noticed this and asked, “you alright, Malfoy?”

Malfoy glared. “What do you think, Potter?”

“I think you’re in heat.” Harry said quietly. “And it’s getting worse. I didn’t know that you’re an Omega.”

Draco laughed. He ran his fingers through his perfectly gelled hair, making it stick up slightly. Harry looked away. They stood there in silence for a good while longer. After a while, Draco’s legs fell from under him.

Harry rushed over when he saw Draco crumple. He stood over him, hand outstretched. Draco snorted, “offering to touch an unmated Omega in heat? Forward, aren't you?”

Harry flushed. He tucked his hand back into the pockets of his robes. Draco just sat there, looking up at Harry. He did not bother to try and get up, he knew he would just fall down once more. He winced as his hole throbbed, spitting out more slick. Harry’s nostrils flared as he scented Draco’s pheromones.

“D’you need help?”

“I’m fine, Potter.”

“Are you sure?” Harry asked, bending over slightly. “You don’t look good.”

And Draco truly didn’t. His face was flushed, and his slicked back hair was starting to hang limply. His robes were wrinkled from his position on the floor and he was breathing heavily as if he wasn’t able to get enough air.

“Yes, I’m sure!”

Draco sulked on the floor of the elevator. He longed to touch himself, offer himself some relief before he was able to go home and use his toys. Harry stared at Draco helplessly. 

More time passed. After about an hour Harry began to pace around the confined space, robes fluttering behind him. Draco closed his eyes, trying to ignore the elevating pain emanating from his hole. The lights in the elevator went out.

Harry looked around wildly. “What’s happening?”

“The elevator is being taken out of service. The mech-wizards must not have checked if anyone was inside.”

“Out of service?”

“Yes, Potter! Out of service. We won’t be out until tomorrow at the soonest.”

“Why are you so calm?”

Draco scoffed. “It’s not the first time I’ve been trapped like this.”

Draco pulled out his wand. He cast a spell and a ball of light floated to the ceiling, illuminating the room with its yellow flickering light. He tucked it back in his robes, groaning. It hurt to move.

Harry looked down at Draco again. Finally, he nodded his head and crossed his arms. He kneeled down so that his eyes were level with Draco’s. He said, “you need help. What can I do?”

“Nothing, Potty. I’m fine!”

“Like hell you are.”

Draco glared into Harry's earnest emerald eyes for a moment then looked down. It was hard to look an Alpha in the eyes when he was like this. His fists clenched his robes tightly.

Harry said, “I know what happens if an Omega waits too long to deal with their heat, Draco. Let me help you.”

Draco hesitated. His mind was screaming out at him to hex Potter for even daring to suggest that, but his body just wanted to present himself to the Alpha to be claimed. He knew that things were going to get worse for him quickly, and he did not want to go insane. Finally, Draco nodded. ‘It’s not as if Potter was unattractive,’ Draco thought to himself. ‘And as long as he did not claim him… well, he could always get an abortion.’

"Fine."


	2. The Claiming

Harry smiled. He reached forward and caressed Draco’s cheek. Draco leaned in and moaned slightly, finally getting some relief from the Alpha’s touch. Harry pulled back and started unbuttoning his robes, revealing his fit tanned chest. He pulled the robes off over his head and tossed them into the corner of the elevator. 

Draco did likewise, slowly pulling off his robes to reveal his pale, lean chest. Both men were only dressed in their briefs, Harry's a light gray and Draco's a dark blue. Harry leaned forward and pressed his lips tenderly against Malfoy’s. He moaned and Harry used the opportunity to push his inside, wrestling with Draco’s tongue. Harry stared at Draco’s translucent eyelashes, downcast as his eyes were squeezed shut. They were barely visible against Draco’s milky skin. Harry pulled away after a few seconds, licking his lips, tasting Draco’s sweetness on his tongue.

Draco did not understand why his heart fluttered when Harry kissed him. All he knew was that he did not want it to end. He wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him into another kiss, reveling in Harry’s minty taste. Realizing what he was doing, Draco pulled back. He wrinkled his nose and turned his head away from Harry.

“Shall we get on with it then?” Harry asked.

Draco paused. He wasn’t seriously going to bang Potter, was he? He shuddered as another burst of slick shot out of his hole. Yes, yes he was.

He crawled onto his hands and knees, presenting his arse to Harry. His underwear was positively soaked with warm slick. Harry tugged them down and under Draco's knees, finally managing to pull them off. Draco’s hole lay exposed, dripping wetness. The rim was swollen and pink, twitching slightly in the cool air. 

Harry knelt down so that he was facing Draco’s hole and gave it an experimental lick. Draco’s heat-sweetened slick coated his tongue, and they moaned in unison. Harry began to suck at Draco’s pucker, causing Draco to jerk back and groan loudly in pleasure.

Harry began to push his tongue inside Draco’s tight heat. It went in easily enough; Draco’s body was preparing itself well for his heat. Draco squirmed as he felt Harry's intrusion, moaning aloud in filthy pleasure at having his arse eaten out. Harry was truly fucking him with his tongue, pulling it in and out quickly, making pornographic slurps echo through the small room.

Draco was moaning loudly. His cock was as hard as a rock and an angry red color. The evidence of Draco’s desire was just drooling out of his prick, making a small pool on the wooden floor. Slick was just pouring from Draco’s hole, getting swallowed up by Harry's waiting mouth. It wasn’t enough though. Despite the temporary relief of an Alpha’s touch, Draco needed to be filled.

He said, “Potter… please… more!”

Harry pulled his head back, rosy lips shining with saliva and slick. He said, “of course, Draco.” And brought up his fingers to Draco’s hole.

He pushed in two at once, causing Draco to groan in pleasure. He scissored them in and out, stretching Draco’s rim out further. Soon after he added a third finger. Pushing as deep as he could, Harry smiled as he heard a sharp intake of breath. He had found Draco’s prostate. He rubbed against it with his fingers, causing Draco's drooling prick to send out a small burst of precum.

“Need more,” moaned Draco, “please, Harry.”

Harry stilled for an instant upon hearing his name. With his other hand he pulled down his briefs to his knees. He pulled his fingers out with a pop from Draco’s hole and rubbed them against his considerable half-hard erection, Omega slick helping to trigger even more of his arousal.

Draco almost cried at the feeling of emptiness. It was a terrible ache, a burning desire to be filled. And he longed to be touched again by Harry. This only lasted for a few moments though; soon enough, Harry was pushing into Draco's wet heat.

Draco nearly collapsed. It was so much better than he’d ever dreamed. Harry's cock stretched him deliciously, filling him up perfectly. ‘This is why Omegas like having sex,’ Draco thought deliriously, ‘heat toys have nothing on this.’

Draco screamed when Harry pushed in shallowly, nailing his special spot. And he did it again, and again, and again until Draco was almost sobbing from the pleasure. He never hated the fact that Omegas were unable to orgasm during their heat until an Alpha knotted them more.

Harry's thrusts soon sped up and deepened. The base of his dick started to swell. The bump started to catch on Draco's rim, pulling and bulging it out with a filthy squelch. It slowly grew as Harry jerked his hips, balls slapping against Draco’s arse. Harry pushed in as deep as he could go then started thrusting minutely, not letting his knot escape from Draco’s body.

Draco was whimpering quietly. He was almost, almost there. The only things he needed to make the moment complete was Harry’s seed in his arse and his bite on his neck. But he couldn’t have that. He couldn’t be claimed by some Potter half-blood, even if he was the savior of the wizarding world. Even if his body screamed for it. Even if that’s what he wanted more than anything.

He started repeating to himself in his mind, ‘do not ask Potter to claim me. Do NOT ask Potter to claim me,’ again and again until he finally heard Harry’s breath hitch and felt his hips still. Harry’s cum shot out of his prick, and Draco was gone. Unknowingly, he moaned as he orgasmed, “claim me!”

Harry heard Draco’s words and his heart leaped. He leaned forward and bit down on Draco’s neck hard, and Draco jolted. A lightning flash of pleasure shot through them both as Harry’s teeth sunk into Draco’s tender flesh, claiming him as his for everyone to see. It was like a second orgasm only even stronger than the first, bringing Draco to the brink once more. Harry, who was now sucking at Draco’s hypersensitive mating mark, reached down for Draco’s penis and began to stroke it.

Draco’s hips jerked downward into Harry’s hand, seeking the friction his aroused body so craved. He screamed out his orgasm when it hit, silver eyes rolling back into his head. He collapsed bonelessly onto the cold hard floor, dragging Harry down with him. He laid there, sated, for a few moments, thinking of nothing but the pure bliss he was experiencing.

As he came down from his high though, he was filled with horror and fear. Harry had claimed him. He did not know why. Draco twisted his body around as best he could to look at Harry, about to destroy him, when he saw the look of pure happiness on his face. Draco’s anger died in that moment.

“Hey, Potter… no. Harry.”

Harry opened his eyes slowly and looked down at Draco. He smiled broadly.

“Yes, Draco?”

“Just needed to say thank you. For helping me that is.” Draco forced out. 

Harry blinked owlishly and replied, “Of course,” slightly bemused.

“But why,” Draco hissed, “you fucking prat, why did you claim me?”

Harry tilted his head sideways in his confusion. He pulled back slightly, causing Draco to groan in discomfort as the knot shifted inside of him. Harry stilled immediately.

“Because you asked me to?”

Draco shook his head. “No, I didn’t.”

Harry’s expression hardened. “I definitely heard you say it, Malfoy. Or moaned it rather. Wouldn’t have done it if you hadn’t asked.”

Malfoy could tell that Harry wasn’t lying. He didn’t know how it could have happened though. ‘I must have said it by accident,’ Draco thought, ‘I did want it after all.’ And that is what scared Draco. How much he wanted Potter despite their animosity. And now he had him. He flopped back down onto the floor and winced, the floor was unforgivingly hard.

Harry knelt there in silence, watching Malfoy, his hard cock still buried in his arse. He reached out his hand and caressed the small of Draco’s back. Draco sighed and buried his head in his arms. Time passed slowly and Harry’s knees protested at the position. After about a half-hour Harry felt his cock begin to soften and shrink, seed beginning to leak out of Draco’s hole. He pulled out slowly and shifted away from Draco. 

He grabbed at his robes and pulled out his wand. He asked Draco, “do you want me to clean you up?”

Draco nodded in response, twisting slowly onto his back and into a sitting position. He winced as his tender hole pressed against the floor. Harry cast a spell and a blue glow illuminated Draco’s stomach. The remnants of the seed and slick vanished from Draco’s body. Harry pointed his wand at himself and cast another cleaning spell. 

Harry pulled his black robes back on over his head but kept them unbuttoned, leaving his chest exposed. He wordlessly passed Draco his robes and he dressed quickly. Glancing down at the floor, Harry began to speak.

“Look, it doesn’t have to mean anything. You don’t want it, so we’ll just go on like before. I’m sorry, Malfoy. I’ll ask Hermione if there’s any-”

“You will ask that mud… muggleborn nothing.”

Draco pulled himself to his feet and leaned up against the wall. He continued, “There’s no way to undo it. We’re bonded now Potter, for better or for worse. And there’s no chance in hell that things are going back to how they were.”

Draco roughly pulled Potter to his feet. He slammed him into the wall of the elevator and held him there, faces inches apart. Harry stared up at him, eyes wide. 

“You claimed me, Potter. That means that I’m yours. But you are also MINE. So, _Lord_ Malfoy…”

Draco brought their lips together in a harsh kiss.

“What are you going to do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story. I am considering writing more, so if you'd like to read more stuff in this verse let me know. Please leave a review if you want.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I will update with the second part soon.


End file.
